


Apple Seeds

by Xenobia



Series: Ashen Skies [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly dying in the final battle against the WEAPONS, Genesis returns to the Ancient City with Angeal...only to find himself facing a different sort of battle against his doting companion.  Takes place at the end of "Ashen Skies".  AU, Yaoi, Hurt/comfort, graphic sex, fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Seeds

"Apple seeds"

An Angeal/Genesis "Ashen Skies" ficlet

~***********************************~

* * *

 

**_Author's note:_ ** _I really did enjoy writing every "couple" scene with Angeal and Genesis in "Ashen Skies" and it was difficult to resist giving them a few "spotlight" moments of intimacy during the course of the story.  I didn't want to bog down the plot with too many sex scenes, however, so I resisted putting this one into the main story.  There's no reason I still can't share it as a separate side ficlet, however.  This series of scenes fits into the end of chapter 39 of the main story._

 

~***********************************~

* * *

**_*Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy and all related characters belong to Square-Enix.  This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit exercise of creativity and entertainment for people (like me) who can’t get enough of this world and the characters._ **

~**************************************~

* * *

 

 

" _Look_ at this place," Genesis said in disgust when they walked through the door of the little shell house they shared.  He gestured at the mess that was their living room.  "I can't believe we left it in such a state."

 

Angeal shut and locked the door behind him and he cast an amused look at his lover.  He was too happy to be home, alive and with Gen at his side to be exasperated by his anal retentive, perfectionist ranting.  "We weren't exactly concerned with the clutter, when we left.  There was a good chance we weren't going to be coming back, and you were the one that said: 'fuck it', when I suggested we tidy up some."

 

Genesis turned to regard him, his pallor making his aqua gaze seem more vivid than usual.  A slightly wistful smirk curved his sensitive mouth.  "Oh.  Right.  You didn't have to go along with it, you know." 

 

He started to begin clean-up duty, but Angeal interposed between him and the overturned metal urn he was going for.  The big man crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head slowly, his deep blue gaze stern on Genesis.

 

"The only thing you're doing is taking a bath and going to bed."

 

Genesis gave him a "fuck yourself" look.  "I'm sorry, did you say something?  I couldn't hear it over the sound of verbal diarrhea."

 

Angeal didn't budge.  "I mean it, Genesis.  The only color in your face is your eyes...and the dark smudges around them.  The doctors warned me to keep your activities light and to a minimum, until you've regained your strength."

 

"What's so strenuous about picking up some clutter around the house?" challenged the redhead.  "Move aside, nursemaid." 

 

He started to try and move around Angeal but he ended up grabbing him instead and sucking a few shallow breaths.  Angeal caught him supportively, his expression warring between frustration and worry as he helped him catch his balance.  He didn't let go once he had Genesis righted and he held his eyes.

 

"Genesis, you nearly _died_.  You were on your way out when Aerith healed you.  This isn't some minor flesh wound and I'm not going to let you treat it as if it were.  You're going to get plenty of rest and you're going to cooperate with the doctors and do whatever they say, understood?"

 

Genesis stared back at him and his sculpted features went through an interesting series of wary expressions before he sighed.  "Is that an order from the commander?"

 

Angeal didn't smile.  "It's a request...from your oldest friend."

 

Genesis sobered.  "You're very good at laying on the guilt, Hewley.  Oh, all right.  I'll draw the bath, but you have to change the bedding.  As I recall, we left our bed in a state too and I refuse to sleep on crusty sheets."

 

Angeal relaxed, managing a smile.  "I think those terms are acceptable."

 

~****************************************~

* * *

 

"Easy," cautioned Angeal as he helped Genesis ease his trembling body down into the tub. 

 

When the redhead failed to give him a dirty look or say something caustic in response to his aid, he realized Gen really was worse off than he let on.  Angeal watched his face diligently as Genesis sank into the steaming water.  Beads of sweat had already formed on his forehead and above his upper lip, though the bathroom was chilly.  Genesis hissed a little as the heated water covered his naked body to the waist.

 

"Too hot?" guessed Angeal, taking note of the way the auburn brows hedged beneath the unkempt bangs. 

 

Genesis shook his head.  "I _like_ my baths hot.  I just need to adjust and it will be fine.  Stop worrying."

 

"That's like telling the sun to stop shining," sighed Angeal.  He gave the other man a quiet little smile and he covertly admired his nudity as he reached for the sponge.  Genesis had a dancer's build; all toned, lithe grace with muscle mass in all the right places.  He would have to make sure he ate enough to avoid losing weight while he recovered.

 

"Lean forward and I'll get your back."

 

Genesis obliged—either because he was too tired to argue or because he loved having his back washed.  He shut his eyes as Angeal lathered up the sponge and began to soap down his shoulders and back.  He made a low sound of pleasure in his throat as Angeal put the sponge aside and massaged his soap-slick skin with practiced, strong hands. 

 

"You have a lot of tension in your shoulders," observed Angeal, kneading the tight muscles with care.  "I wish you'd learn to relax and let someone else take care of you, now and then."

 

"A leopard doesn't change his spots on a whim," sighed Genesis, his voice sensual with pleasure.  "You always manage to force my cooperation, regardless."

 

Angeal's heart skipped a beat as the redhead lifted his head and turned a bit to give him a sly, aqua glance.  Unable to resist, the bigger Soldier leaned forward on his little stool and he cupped Gen's jaw with a soapy hand, holding his head still as he stole a kiss.  Even in his weakened state, Genesis was a sensual creature and he parted his lips invitingly to allow Angeal's tongue entry to his mouth.  Angeal took the invitation gladly, stroking his companion's tongue in a coaxing manner as he explored the moist warmth of his mouth. 

 

He knew he shouldn't be fooling around like this.  Genesis needed plenty of care and rest, not a selfish person mauling him.  Angeal's mind warned him to stop, reminding him that there would be plenty of time for this sort of thing later.  His body had a different idea and his hands slipped around to Gen's front, caressing his bare chest with possessive enthusiasm.  The muffled sound of pleasure Genesis made against his lips as he tweaked and fondled his nipples gave Angeal the green light to keep going, even though he knew he should stop. 

 

He dipped his left hand into the heated water as he continued caressing the chest and stomach with his other hand.  His soapy fingertips glided over tight abdominal muscles and he groaned softly with desire.  His submerged hand settled on a bare, lithe-muscled thigh and he stopped himself with difficulty, breaking the kiss and shutting his eyes.

 

"My apologies," Angeal murmured, his voice thick with lust.  "I shouldn't be making advances while you're in this condition."

 

Genesis glared at him.  "Cut the noble diatribe, Hewley.  You started this and you'd damned well better finish it."  He reached beneath the water and took Angeal's slack hand, guiding it between his legs, where his cock was now quite stiff and erect. 

 

Angeal swallowed as he impulsively gripped the velvety length, unable to resist giving it a few gentle pulls.  He looked at the flush that began to color Gen's cheeks and he clenched his jaw, fighting his baser instincts.  How the man always managed to look so...fuckable...was beyond him. 

 

"I'll finish it later," promised Angeal stubbornly after having a nice feel and admiring the way Gen's face took on a delightfully submissive expression.  He kept his thoughts to himself.  Gen claimed to have been a dominant sex partner before getting involved with Angeal and he'd never forgive him for gloating.  

 

"Dammit Angeal," complained Genesis as the hand stopped stroking his erection to resume bathing his upper body.  "Stop being such a cock tease."

 

Angeal chuckled, shaking his head as he resumed lathering the pale, perfect body before him.  He leaned forward to brush his lips against Genesis' ear as he spoke into it.  "I don't enjoy leaving you frustrated, believe it or not.  I'm just as bad off as you are and believe me, I want to do something about it."  He glanced down at the bulge in his pants ruefully.  "Let's see about getting you cleaned up, and then we can take care of other needs.  Fair enough?"

 

"If I say it isn't, will that make a difference?"

 

Angeal smirked and shook his head.  "Sorry, no."

 

Genesis heaved an impatient sigh.  "Fine.  Make it quick, though.  If I don't get satisfaction soon, I'll be cranky all night."

 

The demand only prompted Angeal to take more time.  He was a patient man and he loved nothing more than touching Gen's body.  Despite the almost painful ache of arousal it provoked in him, Angeal took his sweet time soaping, rinsing and kneading his companion.  Genesis was squirming fitfully and the water was lukewarm, by the time Angeal was finished. 

 

"Get in here," Genesis urged, trying to tug at Angeal's sweater to drag him into the tub. 

 

  "I couldn't fit one _leg_ in there with you," reminded Angeal with a smile.  "I'll have a quick bath after we get you into bed."

 

Genesis' pale face turned up to regard the other man.  " _How_ quick, exactly?  You know it's cruel to leave a sick man unfulfilled, don't you?"

 

"As quick as can be reasonably expected," answered Angeal with more calm than he felt. 

 

 Genesis heaved another sigh.  "Fine.  Just be aware that if my patience runs out, I'll take care of my problem myself and leave you to deal with yours in your own way."

 

"Brat," Angeal grumbled.

 

~***********************************~

* * *

 

Angeal had never bathed so fast in his life.  He made a promise to himself that he would have a more thorough bath later, after he'd seen to his more pressing concerns.  As he dried his body and prepared to join his partner in the bedroom, he was again stricken with a blight of guilt.  What sort of man prioritized sexual intimacy above the health of his lover?  The one thing that salved his guilt was the utter certainty that if _he_ didn't initiate something, Genesis would.  Poetry, sex and fighting were the three things Gen thrived on in life—and not necessarily in that order.

 

Funnily enough, sex had never been a big concern for Angeal, before his relationship with his Genesis evolved into one of a sensual nature.  He'd always kept himself too busy with SOLDIER to worry about relationships and if he became restless, there was always the time-honored method of self-gratification.  Sex with Genesis was like a holiday celebration, however.  Every touch, every kiss and every movement brought intense satisfaction and joy with it.   

 

From the bedroom, Angeal could hear Genesis reading "Loveless" out loud.  He was getting bored...that was not a good sign.  He made a quick tactical decision and removed the towel from around his waist, before exiting the bathroom.  The thought of someone passing by the house and seeing him through a window gave Angeal pause, but his libido was greater than his modesty.

 

~********************************~

* * *

"Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded  
His life is saved, however  
By a woman of the opposing nation."

 

Genesis stopped reading and frowned at the open book in his hands.  "Well, _that's_ interesting."

 

 "What is?"

 

Genesis didn't look up from the book as he answered the deep, masculine voice.  "This line.  This play seems to parallel my life in so many ways, Angeal."

 

The bed creaked as the bigger man's weight settled down on it.  "You mean Aerith healing you?"

 

Genesis nodded and flipped to the next page.  "Of course, we didn't rush off together to live in bliss and solitude, but the interpretation is still there."

 

A large, battle-scarred hand gently took the book from him.  "Personally, I'm glad you two didn't run away together to live in bliss," Angeal said dryly.

 

If it were anyone else, Genesis would have reacted violently to having his precious book taken from him without permission.  As it was, he lifted his gaze to see his lover's handsome, chiseled face looking back at him with a quiet little smile.  It dawned on him that Angeal was lacking a towel or bathrobe and he impulsively devoured the sight of all those tight, strong muscles.  Angeal's hair was damp and hastily combed back.  It looked like he'd trimmed his facial hair a bit and shaved the rest of his face.  It was a wonder he hadn't cut himself, doing it so quickly.  The deep blue eyes had a subtle glow of lust in them—the Mako reacting to Angeal's emotions.  Genesis' eyes traveled down that powerful, gorgeous body and rested on the genitals.  They were in an obvious state of arousal and his first instinct was to reach out and grip the base of the impressive cock. 

 

"I take it you aren't in the mood for literature interpretations," murmured Genesis, giving the thick length in his hand a firm, slow stroke. 

 

Angeal shook his head silently, his throat working as he swallowed in reaction to the touch.  He leaned toward Genesis and caressed his jaw with gentle fingers as he closed the distance for a kiss.  The emotion and tenderness in the pressure of his lips and the motions of his mouth said it all.  Genesis wasn't quite sure what to do with that.  Angeal had always been attentive, considerate and a bit of a ninny when he was injured or ill, but the last time he'd kissed him this way was when Genesis nearly succumbed to deterioration. 

 

Genesis broke the kiss abruptly, his hand slowing its motions on Angeal's shaft, but not stopping.  "We aren't going to get weepy again, are we?"

 

He couldn't stand the thought.  He didn't know how to deal with it and waking up to see it had made his chest hurt.

 

Angeal shook his head, closing in again to press gentle, tickling kisses over Genesis' jaw and throat.  "Don't worry," he answered in that resonant baritone of his, "I got it out of my system in the medical tent.  I just want to make love to you."

 

 _That_ gave Genesis greater pause than before.  "You...you want to...' _make love_ '?  What in the hell has gotten _into you_ , Hewley?"

 

Angeal sighed, his kisses halting for a moment.  His roughened hands slid over Genesis' body with sensual care and the redhead shut his eyes and made a delighted sound despite himself as one of them slipped below the sheets and began to fondle his erection. 

 

"I think you're intrigued, even if your pride doesn't want you to admit it."

 

Still uncommonly silent, Genesis reciprocated and slid his gripping hand over Angeal's hardened flesh, pausing at the tip before stroking downwards again.  The shaft throbbed briefly in his grip and Angeal grunted with approval.  Genesis mentally hesitated, struggling inwardly.  Bottoming for Angeal proved to be an immensely satisfying experience from day one, but as the big man suggested, his pride suffered for a while over it.  Genesis loved their intense, almost rough encounters...loved Angeal's control and thoroughness.  He also hated himself for loving it and that didn't help tone down the sarcasm that had become part of his nature since Angeal saved him, years ago.

 

Still, their roles in sex didn't influence every aspect of their relationship.  Genesis set the pace of their encounters and he could only recall a handful of instances where Angeal got the final say in anything—and those always involved Genesis' well-being.  The big man was actually quite the pushover, when he wasn't trying to protect him from something. 

 

"You've gone quiet," observed Angeal.  "Does that mean I'm on the right track?"  His other hand slid up the redhead's back and his fingers pushed through his damp, auburn hair to hold his head still as he resumed kissing his neck. 

 

"You're _way_ off-base," Genesis said.  He explored the solid muscles of Angeal's chest with his free hand, appreciating the strength he sensed there.  A little thrill went through him at the thought that this hunky specimen of man was completely his—body, heart and soul.  "Do you think I take it up the ass because I'm a romantic?  I'll have you know, I'm just as territorial about you as you are about me."

 

Angeal hissed a little as Genesis squeezed his cock just hard enough to warn him.  "I...stand corrected on that," he wisely gasped.  "But I still think I'm right about your guilty pleasure."

 

Genesis smirked, easing up on the pressure.  "You can entertain whatever fantasies you like, Angeal.  That doesn't make them reality."

 

Angeal studied him quietly for a moment and Genesis was hard-put not to moan as his hand steadily stroked him off.  The man knew his body too well and the instinct to thrust into his gripping hand was hard to resist. 

 

After some thought, Angeal spoke again.  "I nearly lost you for the _second time_ in our lives and I want to take some time to appreciate what we have.  You're very weak, Gen.  If we have sex now, it's going to have to be substantially gentler than our usual routines.  What if I accidentally hurt you, or you black out while I'm—"

 

"All right, all right," Genesis interrupted, torn between annoyance and endearment.  He impulsively combed his fingers through Angeal's damp, dark hair.  "Does it really worry you that much?"

 

"If it didn't, I wouldn't have said so.  I think you'd feel the same if our situations were reversed."

 

Genesis shrugged with grudging agreement.  "I concur, your concerns are valid and reasonable enough."  An idea came to him then—one that could alleviate his own curiosity and give Angeal the security he seemed to need.  He gazed at the brunet with thoughtful, turquoise eyes.  "I'll make a deal with you."

 

Angeal nodded, scooting a little closer on the bed.  "Let's hear it."

 

"While I'm in this fragile state, I'll allow you to experiment with your little 'romance' scenario.  Get it out of your system, before I recover my strength and can take a real pounding again without keeling over."

 

Angeal didn't hesitate.  "It's a deal."

 

~************************************~

* * *

 

  It all sounded good in theory, but the truth was that Angeal was so used to taking an aggressive approach in sex that he really wasn't sure how to proceed 'romantically'.  Even when he was gentle with him during sex, a raw, primal intensity to it—not romantic, as he understood the word.  His beginning efforts were awkward and unfamiliar as he urged the redhead to lie on his back and he began to kiss and caress him.  He felt like an inexperienced adolescent, trying to temper each touch and avoid putting his full weight on the other man.

 

Genesis faked a yawn as Angeal tried peppering his throat with uncertain little kisses.  The brunet paused and muttered an apology, blushing. 

 

"Take your time," Genesis said in a bored tone.  "I have nowhere to be."

 

Angeal almost stopped in frustration and threw caution into the wind, but if he did that, Gen would win and he'd never hear the end of it.  As tempting as it was to fall back on old habits that he _knew_ would get positive results, he stubbornly pressed on and tried different things.  Genesis wasn't being cooperative.  The redhead kept deliberately touching him in ways that tended to bring out his aggressive nature.  Angeal shuddered briefly as his partner nibbled his earlobe and whispered a request to be fucked. 

 

"I know this isn't satisfying for you," coaxed Genesis in a purring, seductive tone.  He slid his hands down Angeal's back and dug his short-trimmed fingernails briefly into the spot just above his buttocks, sending a jolt of lust through him.  "Surely it won't hurt if you're a _little_ more aggressive, hmm?"

 

The slutty advocacy threatened to make him lose his senses.  Angeal looked down at his companion with a stern, determined expression and he set his jaw.  "You're not winning this one, Genesis.  There's more at stake here than me proving a point to you.  I won't hurt you, no matter how much you ask for it."

 

"Who says I was asking to be hurt?" demanded Genesis with a convincingly innocent look on his face.  "I said I want to be fucked.  There's a difference."

 

"Fucking could hurt you right now," insisted Angeal again, grimacing a little at his own word usage.  "You agreed to let me try a different approach, so stop trying to change the dynamics."

 

Genesis snorted.  "' _Dynamics_ ', you should hear yourself.  Fine, instructor Hewley.  I wouldn't want to force you to spank me like the bad boy I am and put me into a corner."

 

Angeal's cock twitched in response to the mental image of spanking Gen's tight, toned ass until it was blushing.  He swallowed and briefly shut his eyes, willing himself to stay in control and not fall into the trap.  He could feel his companion's sly grin and he warned him softly without opening his eyes.

 

"Don't push it, Genesis."

 

The moist tip of a tongue delicately traced his jaw before gliding over his lips.  Genesis' warm breath teased his senses as it caressed his mouth and stirred his facial hair.  "Or you'll do...what...exactly?"

 

Angeal thought of the collar and leash stored in the closet, along with the military-issue cuffs specifically designed to subdue enhanced SOLDIER operatives, in the event that it became necessary.  There was no rule that said he absolutely had to be _rough_ with Genesis to get him properly restrained.  In his condition, the redhead couldn't put up a fight against a kitten.

 

"What are you smiling about?" demanded Genesis, a subtle undertone of uncertainty creeping into his voice. 

 

~***************************************~

* * *

 

Sometimes, it was possible to push Angeal too far...and he demonstrated this fact with humiliating ease as he retrieved the restraints from the closet and put them to good use.  Almost casually, he cuffed Genesis's wrists together and secured them to the brass head railing of the bed, over his head.  The redhead swore and struggled in futility as his companion showed him just how weak his ordeal had made him.  Genesis felt like a child fighting off a grown man, and the only thing that made it bearable was the way Angeal fondled and caressed him as he trussed him up.  When it was finished, Genesis lay panting and exposed on his back, with his wrists bound securely over his head to the brass railing and his spiked collar snugly fitted around his throat.  Angeal was straddling his legs, preventing any attempt to kick or buck.

 

"I warned you," said the brunet in satisfaction. 

 

He checked to be sure the cuffs weren't too tight before looming over the redhead.  He lowered his mouth to his throat and began to kiss, lick and suck at the sensitive skin.  He seemed to have regained some confidence and his actions no longer seemed so awkward and uncertain.  It seemed all Angeal really needed was a more familiar scenario.  Genesis caught his breath and shut his eyes while his lover began to demonstrate that he could still be dominant without being rough.  He moaned before he could stop himself as Angeal settled his body on top of him and pressed his erection against his thigh.  His moan turned into a soft sigh as the other man's fingers tweaked a nipple, while his lips brushed soft, cajoling kisses over his neck. 

 

"I knew you'd settle down," murmured Angeal huskily, "you just needed a firm hand, didn't you?"

 

"Bite...me," groused Genesis, his voice unsteady with arousal and need.  He tested his restraints instinctively and he contradicted his complaints by arching his back and rubbing against Angeal enticingly. 

 

Angeal sucked on the spot below Gen's ear, drawing blood to the surface to mark him in a much gentler way.  "Not today," he denied.  His mouth smiled against his skin as Genesis squirmed restlessly beneath him.  His left hand meandered its way down, tracing old, faint scars on Genesis' torso and stomach as it leisurely explored.  Just as he had in the bathtub, Angeal was taking his sweet time touching Genesis.  His fingertips combed through the crisp triangle of pubic hairs framing the redhead's groin before he gently cupped his balls and massaged them.  He levered himself up a bit to give himself more space and he lifted his head to watch Genesis' face as he fondled him. 

 

"You're blushing.  I like that."

 

Genesis bit his lip.  "Smug bastard."  He words came out distorted.  "You _do_ realize that restitution must be paid for this in full, eventually?"

 

"I look forward to it," chuckled Angeal.  He resumed kissing Genesis' neck and clavicle, his mouth steadily traveling lower.  "You know I never have issues with you doing the same to me.  For now, I just want you to relax and let me take care of you, and this is the only way I can accomplish that."

 

"Too much talking, not enough action," insisted the redhead.  "Don't add boredom to the list of torments you're heaping upon me, Angeal."

 

"You're even more impatient than usual, today."  Angeal kissed the tense pectorals and he briefly licked Genesis' right nipple, making it harden into a tight, rosy little bud.  "I'll get there, eventually."

 

Genesis squirmed again.  "You'd better."

~************************************~

* * *

 

Perhaps he was enjoying this a bit _too_ much.  Every needy sound he provoked from his companion's reluctant lips made a thrill go through him.  Now that he was a bit more in his element, he could take it at his own pace and he felt less performance anxiety.  Knowing his companion couldn't push him away or try to squirm out of reach gave Angeal the confidence he needed to try his ideas out.  He took note of the telling sparkle of perspiration that began to form on Genesis' body as he alternated between stroking his cock and fondling his balls.  He paused as he kissed his way down the redhead's taut abdomen and he delved his tongue into his belly button suggestively, tracing the outer edge with the tip when he withdrew.  A huff of breath hissed between Genesis' teeth and his belly tightened up reflexively. 

 

"Do you like that?" Angeal murmured, trying it again.  He looked up the length of his captive's tempting body and he smiled as Genesis tossed his head a little and tried not to sound too enthusiastic. 

 

"You expect me to get weak-knead...because you stuck your...tongue into my belly-button?  Please."

 

Angeal shrugged.  "Then I guess you won't mind me doing it some more."

 

Genesis lifted his head off the pillow and glared down at him as Angeal slowly tongue-fucked the dimpled spot.  His breath caught and he lifted his knees, pressing his feet against the mattress on either side of Angeal's body.  His erection twitched, lifting off his abdomen a bit in its reflexive responses.  Angeal gripped the flushed shaft and he stroked the tip, slicking the precum over the satiny skin.  Genesis shivered and strained helplessly, trying to buck his hips.  Angeal planted one strong hand over his lover's pelvis to hold him down as he continued teasing and pleasuring him. 

 

"Hewley, I swear to Minerva," panted the redhead. 

 

He was unable to finish whatever threat he was trying to issue, because at that moment Angeal scooted down the rest of the way and took his dick into his mouth.  Genesis let loose a cry of helpless gratification as Angeal relaxed his throat and took his length all the way in.  He pulled back after a moment, allowing his teeth to gently slide over the skin as he released the shaft to the tip.  He positioned himself so that he could stroke other parts of Gen's body with one hand while he held his pelvis down with the other.  Once his throat adjusted to the invasion, Angeal began to suck him off with loving enthusiasm.  He knew what his companion liked the most and he made sure to keep the suction strong.  Genesis' resistance faded as Angeal's attentions stupified him into submission. 

 

"Unh...A-Angeal," Genesis rasped when the last of his stubborn defiance faded and he buckled. 

 

Angeal couldn't think of a sweeter sound than the other man's gasping litany of approval.  He looked up the length of Genesis' writhing body again to watch him as he pleasured him.  Thanks to the loss of blood he'd endured, the flush of passion on his face was pale in comparison to what Angeal was used to provoking, but it was there nonetheless.  Genesis stopped fighting him—whether he was consciously aware of it or not.  Instead, he began to move his hips in conjunction with the motions of Angeal's mouth and the big man obligingly stopped restraining his pelvis.  It wasn't the first time he'd orally pleasured him by any means, but he'd never taken this long to get to the goal before and he was taking his time with it, doing his best to prolong the delectation for both of them.

 

 Unfortunately, all good things eventually had to end.  Despite Angeal's best efforts to delay gratification, he'd stimulated Genesis' body to the point where the redhead was already near bursting when the oral sex began.  The way Genesis' body tensed and shook with his orgasm assured Angeal it was a good one.  He swallowed the abrupt gush of his companion's pleasure and he waited until his cock stopped twitching to release it from his mouth. 

 

Angeal smiled with quiet satisfaction as he lay down beside Genesis and watched him recover.  The dazed, aqua eyes looked up at him with something between resentment and awe as Genesis panted in the aftermath.

 

"Fine...so you give good blowjobs.  It doesn't...mean anything."

 

Seeing how winded he was, Angeal began to have second thoughts on finishing up with intercourse.  He glanced down at his erection with a little sigh of regret, but he was a patient man and as he'd considered earlier; there were other ways to relieve his condition. 

 

"What are you doing?" demanded Genesis when Angeal grabbed the cuff keys from the bedside table and started to release him. 

 

"I'm taking these off," answered Angeal with a puzzled frown.  "Is that a problem?"

 

The haughty rich boy he'd grown up with came out in full force.  "Of course, it's a problem.  You aren't finished."

 

Angeal fought a grin.  "Genesis, you're exhausted.  It can wait until after you've had more rest."

 

"No, it can't," insisted the redhead.  "I'm still aroused and you haven't fucked me yet."

 

Angeal stared at him incredulously and Genesis rolled his eyes.  "Fine...you haven't 'made love' to me yet.  Satisfied?"

 

At a loss, Angeal gave Genesis' softened penis a meaningful look.  Genesis noticed and he sighed.  "Don't pay any attention to _that_.  It will go right back up as soon as you're inside of me.  It always does."

 

Angeal had a nagging suspicion that Gen was downplaying his own fatigue to ensure he got his release as well.  He was terrible at expressing compassion but Angeal had known him long enough to read between the lines. 

 

"I can see the thoughts churning behind that thick skull," Genesis observed shrewdly, "and you're wrong.  I'm not too weak to take it and I wouldn't insist on it if I didn't want it."

 

Angeal looked at him uncertainly.  "You've been known to lie to me when it suits your purpose."

 

Genesis narrowed his eyes on him.  "And one of your greatest flaws is your reluctance to consider your own needs more often.  Either you finish this, or you unlock me and I finish it for you.  Either way, it's going to end with your cock up my ass."

 

"Gaia, you can be crude," sighed Angeal, shaking his head.  "I think you could give Reno a run for his money with your language."

 

"You thrive on my dirty talk," said Genesis smugly.  "You've never been able to hide that."

 

The big man gave a rueful, subtle smile.  "There's not much I _can_ hide from you anymore, Genesis." 

 

The thought of easing his aching flesh into that tight, willing body made him groan before he could stifle the sound.  He shut his eyes and centered himself, reminding his body that he was the boss of it.  A bare foot brushed against his leg and Angeal opened his eyes to see Genesis gazing up at him with an uncommonly soft expression on his sculpted face. 

 

"Ange," whispered the redhead, using Zack's favorite nickname for him, "I'm all right.  Really."

 

The transformation blew Angeal away.  He'd never seen Genesis look so sincere or open before.  He licked suddenly dry lips.  "I'm not sure I believe you're okay, Gen. You've never looked at me like that before."  He began to check the other man's forehead for signs of a fever.

 

"We've never been in this situation before," explained Genesis, lowering his gaze.  "Maybe for once in my life, I want to drop the cynicism and give you a little something back.  Is that so wrong?"

 

Angeal stopped and stared into his eyes searchingly.  "No.  I'm just not used to it."

 

"Hmph...me either."  Genesis smirked at him, regaining some of his more familiar slyness.  "You're a terrible influence on me—"

 

Angeal cut off his accusation with a deep, demanding kiss.  It effectively ended the argument and he shoved his noble intentions aside to do the one thing Genesis was always telling him to do—indulge himself.

 

~**********************************~

* * *

 

After being turned over and positioned on his knees, Genesis gripped the brass railing for support and resumed challenging his lover.  He wasn't sure _why_ he wanted to make Angeal lose his composure so bad, because he knew the man could easily hurt him by accident, in his condition.  Despite his teasing, prodding and dares, Angeal was exceedingly gentle with him as he lubed him up and prepared him.  His big fingers moved with greater care than ever before as he eased them in and out, petting Genesis' prostate a little with each thrust.  It both frustrating and pleasurable, and it made him harden again quickly.  Genesis rocked back against his companion's gently thrusting digits demandingly, insisting that he put more force behind it. 

 

"Forget it, Genesis," Angeal told him sternly.  "I won't break."

 

"But you keep treating me like _I_ will," complained the redhead breathlessly.  "It's driving me insane!"

 

"You knew how this was going to go when we started," reminded Angeal with a patient smirk.  "Stop contradicting yourself and keep your promise, or I'll stop."

 

Genesis shot a disbelieving look over his shoulder at him.  "You wouldn't _dare_.  Not this far into it."

 

Angeal's expression was unbending.  "Do you really want to test that theory?  I'm telling you, settle down so I don't hurt you."  He followed his order up with a swat to Gen's right butt cheek with his free hand.  Realizing what he'd done, the big man shut his eyes and sighed. 

 

"Ha, you can't resist," observed Genesis smugly after hissing through his teeth at the sting. 

 

"That's as far as my aggression is going to go," Angeal insisted.  "You'll see."

 

"Promises, promises."  Genesis watched Angeal's hand hover over his bottom and he fully expected another pop, but instead it rubbed his ass in gentle circles.  He sighed, trying to pretend he didn't enjoy the loving caress.

 

"I always keep my promises," insisted Angeal.  He eased his fingers into Genesis' body again, making him bite back a moan of delight.  "Can you do the same?"

 

Frustration was eating at him, but it didn't appear that his companion was going to take the bait.  Genesis nodded grudgingly and tried to be more accommodating as Angeal practiced "romantic" foreplay on his helpless body.  He had no idea how long it went on before Angeal finally headed his pleas and decided he was exercised enough to accept him.  Genesis emitted a long, expressive moan of gratification when Angeal entered him.  His eyes fluttered shut and he gripped the brass railing with white-knuckled hands, his cuffs clinking together over his wrists. 

 

Angeal eased in all the way and held it there, resting his forehead against Genesis' tense shoulder as he adjusted.  "That sound," he groaned, leaving no doubt which sound he referred to.  He reached under Genesis' hips and he began to fondle his erect package.    

 

Genesis wanted to say something witty in response, knowing Angeal's self-control must be hanging on by a thread.  The big man withdrew slowly to the tip and then pushed back in again, making Genesis' mind go blank.  Instead of a challenge, all that came out of his mouth was another moan.  It was just as well...he could tell by the low growl Angeal gave in response that he was more likely to break his cool with sounds like _that_ than snarky challenges. 

 

With that in mind, Genesis stopped fighting his instincts and let go.  He reckoned his pride could be salved if he could make Angeal hot enough to forget his sentimental bullshit and stop treating him like a piece of glassware.  The brunet rocked steadily against him, easing his thick length forward and back as he tried various angles.  His hands stroked and fondled Genesis' body with patient sensuality and he gasped husky encouragement to him.  They had engaged in long, slow screws before, but the sentiment behind this encounter was different.  Angeal definitely wanted something new from him and due to his nature, Genesis couldn't help but resist giving it to him. 

 

After an indeterminable amount of time, Angeal decided to change positions.  Genesis followed his direction as the brunet guided him to rise up a bit more and lean back on him, so that Genesis was almost sitting in his lap.  He gasped sharply as Angeal's sex wedged in just right, sending a jolt through him.  His eyes popped open wide as it happened again, and again.  Angeal steadily stroked his flushed cock as he carefully pumped inside of him, listening carefully and watching every reaction.

 

"You seem to like this," Angeal observed huskily, his lips caressing the left side of Genesis' face.  His breath was hot against the redhead's ear.  "Admit it."

 

"I...always like...your cock inside of me," agreed Genesis evasively. 

 

Angeal smiled unsteadily against his ear and he fondled his nipples one at a time with his free hand.  "That wasn't what...I asked.  Admit you like being handled gently."

 

Genesis fought to contain another moan as the combination of sensations made his dick buck warningly.  "Tenacious," he gasped.  "Why?"

 

"Because," answered Angeal, his voice just as unsteady with pleasure, "I want you to stop letting your pride...get in the way...of your feelings all the time."

 

Genesis turned his head to look at Angeal with dazed eyes.  He parted his lips in confusion, wondering how long Angeal had been feeling this way.  He couldn't get a coherent word out, because his approaching orgasm spiked from the persistent ministrations and he cried out helplessly as he came in Angeal's stroking hand.  The brunet kissed him, muffling his hoarse moans with his mouth.  He groaned as well and for a moment, Genesis thought he was going to come too.  He held back and when Genesis was spent and trembling, he broke the kiss and repositioned him again.

 

"That look was all the confirmation I needed," Angeal informed him breathlessly as he cupped Genesis' hips in his hands. 

 

He started pumping with more force then, evidently satisfied with how the encounter played out and ready to finish up.  Genesis tried to synchronize his motions to match Angeal's, but he was literally spent, now.  It was all he could do to stay upright and he thought that if it weren't for his companion's support he might fall on his face.  He smiled despite his exhaustion as Angeal groaned heavily and held his hips tight as he unloaded inside of him.  His hard body pressed intimately against Gen's back as he bucked inside of him and panted his name. 

 

When it was finished, Angeal placed several damp, soft kisses along Genesis' shoulders before reaching for the keys to the cuffs.  He released him from the restraints and took the collar off before helping him lie down on the fitted sheet.  Genesis looked at the fresh evidence of their activities on the top sheet of the bed and he sighed.  That was the only drawback to such pleasant interludes; the spunk mess. 

 

"Don't worry about it," Angeal said to him as he got up and began to pull the top sheet off of the bed.  "I'll get a fresh one."

 

"Next time, we should use the bath towels," grumbled Genesis sleepily.  "At least until I've recovered." 

 

"I'll try to remember that," promised Angeal.  He paused to stroke Genesis' hair.  "Do you need some help getting cleaned up?"

 

Genesis grimaced at the reminder of the stickiness in certain places.  "I think I can manage while you do the bedding.  Why did we do this _after_ bathing?"

 

"I didn't intend to do it at all," Angeal said, that damnable expression of guilt re-appearing on his handsome face.  "I just wanted to take care of you and put you to bed."

 

"But I wouldn't let you," reminded Genesis with a lifted brow, "so don't start with the self-punishment."

 

Angeal bundled the soiled sheet up and put it aside on the floor.  "Here, let me help you get to the bathroom."

 

Genesis forced himself into a sitting position and he started to again refuse his help, but he found that he couldn't do it with Angeal looking so earnestly concerned...not after the way they'd just had sex.  "Oh, all right.  Tomorrow, you're going to have to back off and let me do some things on my own, though."

 

"Only if you swear you'll ask for help, if you need it."  Angeal crossed his arms over his chest and gave him that stern, commanding look again. 

 

Genesis sighed.  "Yes, I promise I'll give a shout if I feel I need your help."

 

Angeal relaxed.  "Good."

 

~****************************************~

* * *

 

The next morning, Angeal woke up to a smell that brought back childhood memories of orchards, swordplay and games he used to play with a boy who was socially above him.  He frowned and blinked his eyes open, finding himself looking at half a dumbapple on a plate.  Genesis was sitting on the bed with the other half of the fruit, smirking at him. 

 

"We were going to share one again, some day.  Do you remember?"

 

Angeal sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, nodding.  "I remember, but this is the last known dumbapple on Gaia.  Wouldn't you rather preserve it?"

 

Genesis shrugged.  "I scooped the seeds out to be saved and planted later.  If you were serious about returning to Banora and building a life there, I'd like to see if we can grow our own dumbapple trees."

 

"Just like the ones you had on your estate," murmured Angeal. 

 

He realized his mistake when Genesis lowered his eyes.  That pain was never going to go away, despite Aerith's assurance that his parents had forgiven him.  Angeal took both plates from him and set them aside for a moment.  He put his hands on his shoulders and willed the redhead to look at him. 

 

"Genesis, are you _sure_ you want to do this?  Maybe we should give it a year before we make any definite plans."

 

"I'm sure."  Genesis' eyes were clear with purpose, his voice somber and confident.  "I used insanity to excuse myself, in those days.  If I can't set foot in Banora, then I don't deserve redemption after all.  I need to _know_ I still have the right to be there, and I know you want to return.  It's the only way we'll both get the closure we've been seeking for so long, Angeal."

 

He almost sounded like the Genesis he once knew before everything went wrong, minus the self-assured arrogance.  Still pale from his ordeal, Genesis was introspective and humble in a way he'd never been before.  Angeal nodded slowly and picked up his plate, lifting his half of the dumbapple from it.

 

"To Banora."

 

Genesis lifted his own apple slice and touched it against Angeal's like a toast.  "To redemption."

 

They held one another's eyes as they bit into the rare treat and as they chewed, they began to smile a little.

 

~******************************************~

* * *

 

-The End.

 

      


End file.
